


Protocolo "Carrito de compras"

by TheScarletDream



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, compras
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarletDream/pseuds/TheScarletDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony decide que ya es tiempo que sus amigos y el vayan a súper mercado a hacer algunas compras, oh estaba tan equivocado<br/>(se agradecen criticas constructivas es mi primer fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protocolo "Carrito de compras"

¡Boom! Tony salta de su cama al escuchar el estruendo que al parecer se escuchaba de la sala. Asi era cada día, en todas las mañanas desde que dos rubios súper fuertes sin cerebro, dos súper asesinos de Shield y un científico con problemas de la ira, se habían mudado a su torre desde los acontecimientos de Nueva York. Tony rezaba que algún día todos ellos se fueran, o por lo menos que una orca gigante los aplastar o... -¡Stark, ya no hay café! -¡Ni palomitas! -¡tampoco toallas sanitarias ! -¡Natacha! "Señor, tengo que decirle que el Sr.Odinson acaba de destruir el microondas" jarvis dijo con su "sensual"voz (según Clint) británica como de costumbre. -¡¿Que, es el cuarto este mes Jarvis?!- Exclama tony "Lo siento Sr., preparo el protocolo "carrito de compras" Tony se levanta de la cama y empieza a estirarse y después bosteza , claro, cado dos días tenia que ir Tony al mercado para comprar un nuevo microondas, a veces simplemente Tony quisiera amarrar a Thor de un tubo, pero claro lo lo hace(por que sabe que este lo rompería), -Claro por que no \--------------------------------- Tony entra a su sala para encontrar a un capitán América, tratando de cambiar el canal de la televisión, una Natacha comiendo una papitas mientras, un Clint le pinta las uñas, un bruce sentado tomando una taza de te y un Thor tratando de unir el microondas con cinta adhesiva. -Amigo Stark, perdóneme por destruir de nuevo su maquina de calentamiento de alimentos, no fue mi un intención- dice el dios con esa cara de perro labrador pateado -No te preocupes Big Boy,no hay nada que Tony Stark no pueda solucionar, iremos de compras- Con esas simples tres palabras todos lo vengadores voltean a ver a Tony con cara de ilusión, claro por que comúnmente los ciudadanos no se acostumbran a ver a los "Avengers" comprando en un súper mercado, pero por favor, es el gran Tony Stark y el hace lo que quiere. -Ok, chicos prepárense por que vamos de compras- dice con cara de suspenso - ¡Clint, quítate eso de la boca! \------------------------------------- Los vengadores llegan con ropas casuales "como cualquier midgardiano" como dice Thor.Bruce toma un carrito y cada uno empieza a sugerir lo que hay que llevar a la torre como:Pop tarts, palomitas, te, toallas sanitarias, un peluche de hulk(según un bruce banner), un abrillantador de escudos,una tanga roja que solo provoca que Natacha golpe a Clint en la cabeza con fuerza, en fin cosas que "todo" el mundo lleva. -¡paren de pelear ustedes dos, aquí yo soy quien decide quien se lleva que!-Tony grita y todos en la tienda se le quedan viendo, luego vuelven a lo suyo, todos los días se puede ver a un Tony gritando en la tienda, ¿no? -y si se lleva la tanga, me gustaría ver Nat en ella-dice Stark con una cara de pervertido, después de ese comentario, Tony decision llevar vendas,muchas de ellas. \------------------------------------- Estaba un thor viendo los aparatos electrónicos, miraba las enormes pantallas que al parecer decían en oferta -buenas tardes señor, le interesa algún objeto en especial tenemos una variedad de aparatos- le dice un joven al parecer su nombre es Lily ya que lo puede leer en su blusa. -Lo siento joven doncella, pero solo estaba admirando su transmitir de imágenes- la joven al decir eso Thor se sonroja pero sigue-vamos señor, aquí tenemos un dispositivo de karaoke, que de seguro será el alma de sus fiestas, vamos pruébelo-la muchachita extiende el micrófono hacía Thor, y el como príncipe de asgard que es no lo rechaza, empieza la música y Thor sonrie... \------------------------------------- Baby, baby, baby ohh Like Baby, baby, baby noo Like Baby, baby, baby ohh I thought you'd always be mine ,mine Se escucha en toda la tienda a un thor cantando. \------------------------------------- Tony le ordeno que buscara jamón, pero como va a saber so nunca a estado en una tienda del siglo21, Steve busca por todas partes, en la área de frutas, en la de mascotas, de galletas también en la de... -señor le interesa esta modelito de lencería roja de seguro a su esposa se le vera fantástica- le sugiere una empleada, extendiéndole la ropa. -uhm, no gracias-dice Steve caminado lo mas rápido que puede. \-- yo si gracias - hawkeye le quita la prenda de las manos a la mujer. \------------------------------------- Finalmente al final de la tienda en la mera esquina Steve encuentra la área de lácteos y carnes, el se apresura a donde unas señoras atienden, todas ellas al míralo se arreglan de imediato, -Que ne necesita joven- una señora le pregunta al capi, el con una sonrisa natural de el responde-Hola dama, me podría dar un kilo de jamón, por favor- la mujer asiente y se pone a trabajar con el jamón. Steve voltea a ver así su alrededor, al parecer todo a cambiado hace 70 años, en sus tiempos(XD) no había tiendas tan grandes, y la comida era más casera, que" Mc'Donalds" ni que nada.Pero nuestro capitán al ver la área de quesos se sonroja, camina hacia ahí y toma la caja "Fondue". \- Joven ¿quiere fondue?- una señora de 60 años le dice Tal vez Steve encuentre a su otra mitad \------------------------------------- Okey ya tenemos todo, ¿donde están los demás?- pregunta Tony al ver que solo bruce con un peluche de hulk en sus manos y una black widow con toallas sanitarias en sus manos, están junto a el. Oh no, esto no significa nada bueno -¡Fuera de aquí ustedes tres solo van a provocar un desastre en la tienda! Los tres voltean a ver y se encuentran con un Thor con cara triste,un Steve sonrojado y un Clint que no quire soltar un montón de le lencería, pero se la logran quitar -¡no, no la alejen de mi, por favor! -¡deberían de estar avergonzados tu haces un escandalo cantando canciones de Justin Bieber!-apunta a thor- tu tratas de besar a mi abuelita- señala a Steve,así que el cap anda de pedofilo con una mujer menor que el ,literalmente , -y de ti hoy hay que hablar!salgan de mi tienda- el dueño del lugar los saca a patadas del lugar. Tony sabia que esto no era buena idea. 


End file.
